


Boarding School Troubles

by CK203



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A few bumps in the road, Boarding School, Cat Blanc but with no miraculouses, F/M, Im weak and need to write fluff almost immediatly, Kiss within the first chapter, No Miraculouses, Some angst, early relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203
Summary: The seventeen year old Adrien Agreste has been terrorizing the school he had been attending for months, the whole time he has also been dealing with a large crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What happens when a kiss quickly thrusts them into a relationship, a relationship that has many people either worried or flat out angry. Leaving Adrien stepping on eggshells to be the best boyfriend he can be while Marinette tries to figure out why people have spread rumours about the amazing boy who she loves kissing so much.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. The Kiss

**Essentially Cat Blanc AU with a whole handful of reverse crush AU, no miraculous AU and they all live in a boarding school so I guess boarding school AU.**

Adrien smirked as he looked in Marinette's direction again, he knew that he was absolutely infatuated with her and he would freely admit that to anyone that asked. It wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows however, the biggest problem was that he knew nothing about this girl. He knew her name and he knew that she was absolutely beautiful, with the most amazing blue eyes, in fact he could stare at her all day and he would never get bored. 

“You’re staring at her again” Nino reminded as he dropped their two coffees down on the table. They were in a large building that held multiple classrooms, but it also held numerous small restaurants and cafes on campus. This boarding school was one of the more prestigious ones in the area, more so because it received good funding rather than holding the best academics. In fact the academics received less funding than many other areas, which explained why they had cafes set up in their academic buildings. 

“I can't help it” Adrien whined “She’s just so beautiful” he said dreamily. 

“Here’s an idea” Nino said with fake shock “How about you go and ask her out?” He suggested. Adrien turned to him in shock.

“Are you crazy?!” Adrien yelped “I can't just go and talk to her for no reason!” he exclaimed desperately. 

“Then how about you go and ask her about herself?” Nino suggested “She’s just a normal girl” he reminded Adrien, who was holding Marinette on the highest pedestal possible. 

“She is not a normal girl” he growled “she is so much more” he explained as he gestured to her, currently she was just sitting there and looking out the window, a new sheet of snow was falling over campus and Adrien had to admit it was beautiful.

“So you can terrorize this school by breaking copiers, computers and straight out bullying people, yet you can't go and talk to this girl who you obviously want to run away into the sunset with?” Nino asked with a sigh. 

“Terrorizing the school and random people is easier” Adrien hissed “but she’s perfect and I love her” he said dreamily. Nino rolled his eyes, this was getting out of hand and if had to see his best friend dream about this girl anymore, he was going to freak out. 

“Marinette!” Nino called with a wave “Can you come over here?” he asked. 

_ Adrien had a heart attack.  _

He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t be rational and talk to his crush, how could he do that? She was so perfect and he was most definitely not. 

“Hey Nino” Marinette said as she walked over, a book tucked under her arm. 

“Hey, do you know where Alya is, I wanted to talk to her for a second” He suggested. 

_ Maybe Nino liked who Adrien had a crush on for multiple reasons.  _

“Oh yeah, she’s supposed to meet me in a few minutes” she explained “Actually we were going to get lunch, if you two want to tag along” she said gesturing to both of them. Nino turned to Adrien with a very obvious smile.

“Oh my! Me and my buddy ‘ol pal, Adrien, were just talking about lunch” he said happily. Adrien groaned, putting his face in his hands. 

“Can you just be normal for five seconds?” He asked his friend, turning towards Marinette. “Is yours like this all the time too?” he asked, gaining all the confidence he needed to hold a conversation with her, because he was confident and wasn’t going to let nerves prevent him from talking to this amazing girl. 

“Nino’s just really weird” She said with a shrug. 

“Hey!” Nino whined in response, giving her an aggravated look. Suddenly someone else approached, that was clear to Adrien when Marinette’s eyes shifted to something behind him.

“Hey Alya” She stated. From what Adrien knew from the last five seconds, Alya was Marinette’s best friend, so obviously it was important that she liked him as well. He turned to her to match the others and as soon as Alya met his eyes it was clear.

_ She hated him. _

That was strangely obvious to Adrien, he didn’t know why he knew or how he could possibly tell that she hated him based on one glance, but it was painfully obvious. Had he done something to her, or did she know of some of his “extra curricular” activities. 

_ That wouldn’t be great. _

It was true, to many people he wasn’t a nice person, he was short tempered and would do things just to cause utter chaos. The problem was that when he was angry, he was furious, then it usually meant that no one was safe from his actions, and that’s when things would turn ugly.

_ People were scared of him. _

The people that knew him of course. It seemed like Marinette was blissfully unaware of his actions and he prayed it stayed that way. In the end he didn’t know why he did it or what it really gave him, but he knew that Chloe enjoyed it which in turn meant that others did too. 

“You ready Marinette?” Alya asked with a smile.

“Yeah, but Nino and Adrien are going to tag along alright?” She asked kindly, stepping over towards her friend. 

“Alright, but I just endured six hours of dull lessons, if you make me wait one more second I’ll eat you” she warned playfully, a finger pointing towards the girl. 

“Fine, fine” She laughed, turning towards the guys “you ready?” she asked them. 

“Yeah” Adrien responded, deciding to ignore the feeling of utter hate he got from Alya. 

“That was fun” Marinette commented as she sat on her bed.

“Yeah it was” Alya responded, cautiously turning towards her friend “What did you think of Adrien?” she asked, sitting on her bed with a deadpan and flat expression. 

“He was cute” she replied sweetly “Really cute” she added with a content sigh “He kept on nudging my leg with his knee” she stated happily, falling back on her pillow with a smile on her face. Alya sighed, mulling over her options.

“You know who he is right?” she asked, standing up and moving towards their window. She looked over the large campus, all the green that the grass once provided was now covered by the fresh sheet of cold powder. 

“Alya, those are just rumors” Marinette sighed “He really didn’t seem all that mean today” she added “I mean he seemed nice… Really nice” she let out a small breath, thinking of the boy she had lunch with today.

“Marinette, he’s a bully” Alya said with exasperation “He loves to make people suffer, and you cannot possibly think that he is nice!” she squealed, her voice sad and exhausted. 

“Well Nino seems to like him!” Marinette replied as if she just uncovered rock hard evidence “so he can't be  _ that  _ bad if Nino likes him!” she responded, trying to defend the boy she met once “And you obviously like Nino, so in turn he cant be so bad if Nino is friends with him” she suggested. 

“Bless Nino’s heart, but he is a terrible judge of character” Alya said tiredly “He’s also as oblivious as a rock, so he may not even know what Adrien is doing” she suggested, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

“Alya, he cant possibly be that bad” she said in a begging manner “I mean he was kind and polite the whole time we were eating” she added in a pleading manner, praying that she would convince Alya “I mean he was a perfect gentleman the whole time!” she whined.

“Marinette, I don’t want you getting hurt” she begged “he can act as nice as he wants, but you’ve only known him a day and I guarantee that the majority of people will tell you the same story... that he is nothing but a bully” she whined. Marinette’s head sunk, she looked towards her feet with a sigh.

“I just… I don't know” she hummed. 

“What about Luka?” Alya suggested “He’s super sweet and we already know that he likes you!” she said happily, kneeling down in front of Marinette. Her face fell a little as she realized something “You already fell for Adrien?” she asked with a sigh. 

“Yeah” Marinette said sadly “I just don't think that he’s as bad as people say” she sighed “I mean he was just being so nice” she explained as she stood up. 

“I know Marinette” Alya sighed “but I’m just getting a bad feeling from him” she explained “I mean we both hate Chloe and Adrien is just one of her goons” she said truthfully.

“I know, but I feel like there’s a ton of good in him” she whispered.

“Marinette, you can't change him” Alya pleaded. 

“I’m not trying to” Marinette responded her syllables slightly extending from her upset tone.

“Just don’t rush into anything ok?” Alya pleaded.

“Alright” Marinette sighed

“I’m getting a really good feeling from Marinette” Adrien explained as he flopped down on his bed “I mean she’s just so cute!” Adrien said happily, excitement and all the overwhelming feelings building up inside of him. 

“That’s great dude” Nino responded “I honestly think she likes you too” he added with a smirk, excited to see his friend happy, especially after seeing him crushing over Marinette for months on end. 

“Really?!” Adrien yelped happily. 

“Yeah man” Nino laughed “you want her number?” He asked as he pulled out his phone.

“You have it?” Adrien questioned, pulling out his phone. 

“Yeah man” he explained as he texted Adrien her number “I’m gonna warn you though, Alya is definitely not your biggest fan” he said with a sigh. 

“You picked up on that too?” Adrien asked, adding a new contact in her phone. 

“I didn’t really need to pick up on it” Nino responded “I mean she’s an aspiring journalist, I can guarantee she knows all about you” Adrien released a sigh, that’s what he was afraid of.

“Do you think Marinette knows?” Adrien questioned. 

“I would just say to be prepared to explain why you enjoy randomly tormenting people” Nino suggested with a small shrug.

“I wouldn’t really call it tormenting” Adrien sighed, in reality that’s exactly what it was, he just enjoyed seeing the scrambling and chaos that he created. He had to admit that a lot of it was likely Chloe's doing, but he was the one who continued doing it. 

“Whatever you call it, Marinette is the opposite” Nino deadpanned “So just assume that if Alya knows, then Marinette knows” he added. Adrien sighed once again, to know that he had been pinning after Marinette for so long and there was a possibility that his previous actions could ruin that. 

“Do you think that would be a deal breaker?” Adrien questioned quietly, his voice sad and burdened. Nino bit on the inside of his cheek as he pondered the question, unsure about what to say.

“You know, Marinette has surprised me in so many ways” Nino started, pausing to think out his words “So it wouldn’t come to a shock if she was sympathetic” he finished, but decided to tack on one last thing, with a deep inhale he spoke again “Dude I know I promised not to question that aspect of your life, but seriously, why do you do it?” Nino questioned. Adrien thought for a few moments, not entirely sure why he does it. 

“I dont know” Adrien responded “It’s fun to see the chaos ensue, I let my anger get the better of me, I have some serious anger problems?” he suggested “Any of those work?” he asked. 

“All of them work dude” Nino sighed, deciding to leave his other questions for another day. 

“I’m going for a walk” Adrien groaned, sitting up and leaving in a huff. He breathed a few times as he walked down the dormitory hallway, he was fuming a little, mostly because of his extremely short fuse, but for other reasons too. The largest of all was the fact that his future was hanging in the air, there was a possibility that Marinette never spoke to him again, but he didn’t have to worry so much about that much as suddenly he bumped into somebody, he quickly moved to catch them. 

“A-a-adrien” Marinette’s voice whispered. He smirked as he looked down at the girl in his arms, her hands against his chest. 

“Marinette” Adrien called back, pulling her the tiniest bit closer to him so their bodies were completely flush against eachother “Funny to  _ run into _ you” he laughed a little, whether he wanted to admit it or not, his heart was beating a thousand times per minute, and he knew Marinettes was doing the same, he could feel it, he could feel her heart pounding, the rhythmic beating feeling like a small repetitive tap on his abdomen. Her breath was shaky and unstable, as if she just finished running a mile. 

“Y-y-yeah” she replied, still nervous. Adrien tilted his head, all of her body language pointed to one thing.

_ And it terrified Adrien. _

“Are you scared?” he asked calmly, his hand still firm on her back.

“N-no” she responded, her small form shaking slightly. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“N-n-no” she whispered, bringing her eyes from his own down to his chest.

“Are you scared of me?” he asked, afraid of her answer and what it could exactly mean for him.

“There are rumors about you” she explained quietly, not able to even look at the boy who was pressed up against her.

“Do you believe them?” he questioned carefully, praying for the answer he wanted, because the other would likely kill him. 

“I don't know” she said quietly, still looking at his chest instead of his eyes.

_ Not the answer he was expecting. _

“I don't think you’re that bad” she added. Adrien gave her a small smile, using one of his hands to brush her bangs. At least she believed in him, and that was all the invitation he needed to ask the question he had been waiting so long to ask.

“If I kiss you, will you hit me?” He asked cautiously. He was leaving all his cards on the table right now, and he didn’t care. He wanted one thing and one thing only.

“N-n-n--” she couldn’t finish her statement, and instead just shook her head. That was the only answer that Adrien needed to lower his head, leaning their foreheads together. 

“I really like you Marinette” Adrien explained, he leaned in and kissed her, her lips soft and tasting like the freshest fruit he had ever tasted. His hand twisted into her hair, pressing her head further into his. Each second spent kissing her felt more amazing than the last, in fact the only reason he did separate was the need to look into her eyes to know if she was enjoying it. He slowly separated from her and was unable to describe the pure feeling of joy when he found Marinette gently kissing his bottom lip one last time before they fully severed their connection. “How was that Princess?” he asked, his hand gently running up and down her back.

“G-g-great” she responded, her fingers gently grasping his shirt, rubbing the material in between her fingers. 

“You’re not scared?” He asked one final time. 

_ He had to be sure. _

“Should I be?” she questioned, she was still shaking slightly.

“No” Adrien responded, he ran one hand across her tightly tied hair before asking a question “Can I kiss you again?” he requested.

“Please”

**Super short chapter to start off the story, so please let me know if I should continue!**


	2. The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Alya and Adrien issue warnings to eachother.

“We kissed” Marinette whispered, looking up towards Adrien.

“We kissed twice Princess” he corrected, squeezing her as tightly as he possibly can. 

“Y-you liked it?” She said, her voice strangled by the large arms squeezing her. 

“I loved it” He responded, trying to memorize the feeling of the shirt that clung to her body. 

“W-w-what does this mean?” she asked “I mean we kissed” she said, her breathing quickening “We-kissed-twice-and-I-really-enjoyed-it-so-what-does-that-mean?” she said quickly, taking Adrien by surprise.

“Calm down” he requested “I don't know about you, but I can assure you that I don't just randomly kiss people” he said with his trademarked smile. She shook her head in slight agreement, holding fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. “So I’m assuming that you like me in some more than friends way?” he asked. 

“Y-yeah” she whispered, a small smile showing up on her face. 

“So I’m guessing that you’ll be up to more kissing?” he asked “maybe even some cuddling?” he questioned. Marinette gave him a smile, one that made his heart jump leaps and bounds. 

“You’re a cuddler?” She asked with a small laugh “the Adrien from the rumors would not be a cuddler” she said, her eyes locking on Adriens. 

“Well the Adrien from the rumors isn't totally infatuated with the most beautiful girl in the world” he added “so, would the most beautiful girl in the world be interested in going and cuddling?” he asked, putting his nose against her hair after he finished his statement. 

“We have roomates” she responded with a small sigh. 

“I can probably ask Nino to make himself scarce” Adrien suggested “then we can cuddle in peace” he added “or we can just tell them that we’re dating” he proposed. 

“Dating?” Marinette asked “Until you take me out on a proper date, we are not dating” she said sternly, giving the middle of his chest a hard poke. 

“Mari, will you go out with me?” Adrien asked. 

“Mari?” Marinette asked, her nose scrunched up. 

“You’re name’s so long” He whined “and it doesn’t help that you have two last names” he hummed, his tone playful and light. 

“Oh no, what ever will we do about that?” Marinette deadpanned, her head tilting to the side slightly in a sassy style. 

“Hmmm” Adrien thought for a few moments before getting a devilish grin on his face “Marinette Agreste sounds really nice” 

“I kissed her” Adrien said as he jumped upwards before falling on his bed with a thump, the box spring creaking below him “And she kissed me back” he said dreamily. 

“Wait, seriously?” Nino asked, sitting up and taking out the other of his earbuds. 

“Twice” Adrien smirked “and then we hugged for like five minutes” he added, his smirk turning to a full on grin.

“You’re being serious?” Nino questioned, sitting up. 

“Yes” Adrien smirked, he sent a quick text on his phone before turning to Nino “I swear to you, we were just outside hugging for like five minutes” he explained “I also might’ve proposed already” he murmured, thinking over what he had previously said. 

“Are you certain this wasn’t a fever dream?” Nino questioned, looking at him with an amused smile “I mean you did have that one dream where you proposed to Marinette and when you woke up, you could’ve sworn it was real… we even got you a tuxedo for your wedding” he said, a laugh escaping his mouth. 

“You try sleeping once in the span of a week and having a dream that vivid!” Adrien barked in defense. 

“So, you’re certain that you didn’t actually kiss Chloe and she just looked liked Marinette?” Nino questioned. Adrien dry-heaved in response.

“Chloes on vacation anyway, so no, it was not Chloe” he added, Nino simply smirked and shook his head before he received a text, removing his phone he found that it was from Marinette. 

**Marinette- Yes Nino, me and Adrien kissed, tell him he’s a total dork.**

“Wow, you’re not lying” Nino said in slight shock “Marinette also says that you’re a total dork” he added, his smile growing in happiness for his friend. 

“Told ya” He added “and I may be a dork, but I’m her dork” he said with a smile, breathing in deeply “Do you think it’s too early to go and talk to her again?” he questioned. He didn’t receive an answer as suddenly their door flew open and Alya had a look on her face which said that she was ready to kill. 

“YOU!” she growled, pointing a finger at Adrien “What do you think you’r-” she turned and found Nino staring at her wide eyed. “I need to talk to you!” She barked, grabbing the hem of Adrien's shirt and pulling him outside, closing the door behind them. She turned and eyed him down, if a look could kill, Adrien would’ve been long dead by then. “What do you want with her?” she hissed. 

“I want to kiss her?” Adrien suggested playfully “and cuddle” he added with a smirk. 

“Let me tell you this, I don't know what you want with her, but I know it’s nothing good” she growled “So stay away from her” she demanded. 

“Have you ever thought that I might just love and care about her?” Adrien asked calmly. 

“I don't think you’re capable of those emotions” Alya spat “I’ve heard the stories Adrien, and I know what you’ve done to random people who deserved none of it” she added. 

“And you’re the one believing those stories” he snapped back

“There’s always a little truth to the rumours” Alya responded “So why don't you tell me right now, are they true?” she asked angrily. Adrien thought about it for a while, trying to decide what he wanted to say, after all he did need the best friend seal of approval. 

“Most of them” Adrien whispered “Most of them are true” he stated, running a hand through his hair as he thought about every rumour about himself that had made its way back to him. 

“Most of them?” Alya asked “How much is most?” she questioned, her tone more like a hiss than a question. She ran a hand down her face in aggravation, awaiting the answer. 

“Ninety to ninety nine percent” he responded, his voice and face still calm “I would say that almost every story you hear about me is true” he added with a small nod. 

“Stay away from Marinette” She warned “In fact I don’t even care if you listen to me because I’m going to tell her every single story” she said with a smirk. Adrien smiled, nodding a little as he let out a small laugh. 

“That’s really funny” Adrien said as he rubbed his chin a little “Hilarious even” he added “Good luck with that” he said, almost unable to contain his laughter as he tried to walk away, only to be grabbed by the wrist. 

“Why are you so happy?” She asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked him up and down while trying to read him.

“Let me put it this way” Adrien started “If you go to Marinette and tell her every story and try to warn her about me, who do you think she’ll end up hating? Me or the messenger?” he asked with a smirk “As far as I know Marinette knows about the rumours and either doesn’t care or doesn’t believe them” he added “So do you really think that she’ll end up believing you? Even more so, do you think she’ll really be happy that you’re saying all those things about me?” he questioned, relaxing against the wall he was cornered in. Alya’s face fell, he was right, she already tried to warn her about him and she still ended up kissing him. 

“I think I’ll take my chances” Alya said, backing off a little.

“No you won't” Adrien responded “Because you know that if you end up hitting a nerve, she’ll end up running to me and I will  _ always  _ have my arms open for her, because I love her” he said truthfully, in fact no part of his statement was false. 

“You’re smarter than I thought” Alya whispered, her voice contemplative and upset. 

“You’re dumber than I thought” Adrien replied with a small snicker “for a journalist, you’re willing to try and prove an idea with no evidence and only rumours, sure that may work for CNN, but it definitely won't work for you” he laughed before his face fell flat “And I’m warning you Alya, I won’t let you come in between me and Marinette… understand?” he growled, any laughter and playful attitude he had before was now gone. Leaving Alya to find herself scared, even more than that he was right, she couldn’t do much of anything without hard evidence and right now she only had rumours and tall tales about Adriens antics. It only got worse since she had honestly thought Adrien wouldn’t be as strategic as he was, but now here she was, backed into a corner by someone who was famously known to be the last person you wanted to be backed into a corner with. “Understand?” he repeated through gritted teeth. 

“Y-yes” Alya responded, his aggressive tone chilling her to the bone “But know that the moment I have evidence, she’ll be the first to know” Alya warned, gaining some confidence. 

“I know, but you won't find evidence” Adrien replied with a smirk “If anyone could find evidence I would’ve been expelled a long time ago” he added “But I wish you luck” he said with a small bow, placing his arm over the front of his waist. 

“I can’t wait until I can see the look of despair on your face when I have all the evidence I need” Alya hissed. 

“Trust me Alya, you’ll realize that I am not the worst guy for Marinette, in all honesty I might be one of the best, if not the best, guy for her to date” he said right before the door opened, revealing Nino.

“Are you two planning to kill each other?” Nino asked, placing a hand on his hip. 

“Gosh no” Adrien laughed “Alya here just wanted to make sure I only had pure intentions with Marinette” he said with his trademarked smile “but we’re all good now, right Alya?” he asked. 

“Yeah, we’re all good” she responded with a nod. 

“Alright, I’m going to go catch up on some sleep” Adrien said as he excused himself, pulling out his phone and sending off a text. 

**Adrien- Are you sure you don't want to cuddle? I’m about to take a nap.**

“Do you trust him?” Alya asked “I mean is he a good guy?” she asked, turning towards Nino. 

“Yeah” Nino replied “I mean he’s always nice to me and I think that most of the stories about him are just rumours” he added with a small shrug “What about you?” he asked.

“I don't trust him at all, and I’m going to bring him down” she murmured before walking away. 

**Marinette- Is that an invitation?**

**Adrien- I think cuddling would be pretty fun, so yes it’s an invitation**

**Marinette- but we started dating just about twenty minutes ago**

**Adrien- Does that make you incapable of cuddling?**

**Marinette- Hmmmm, I think you can handle not cuddling for a little longer**

**Adrien- Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Adrien let out one long sigh, he didn’t want to ease into anything, he would be fine if they got married in a month. 

“Do you already miss her?” Nino asked with a small chuckle. 

“She won't come over to cuddle” Adrien whined.

“Oh no, what ever will you do?” Nino questioned in a sarcastic tone. 

“Go on my hands and knees and beg” Adrien suggested “kidnap her and hope she wants to cuddle” he proposed jokingly “Or just be happy with how much I’ve gained in the span of a day?” he finished. 

“Bingo” Nino said, his lips popping at the end of the last syllable. 

**Adrien- Alright, but can you do dinner tonight for our first date?**

**Marinette- I would love to, who knows maybe your whining will eventually wear me down.**

**Adrien- I know you want to cuddle, and anything else would be a lie**

**Marinette- Maybe... I’ll see you soon?**

**Adrien- Yes you will.**

“And here I was thinking you were going to kidnap me and force me to cuddle” Marinette teased as they started walking towards the dining hall. 

“I thought about it, but I also know Alya hates me and probably wouldn’t let me get past the doorway” he replied. 

“Hate is a very strong word” Marinette responded “Strongly dislike might be a better way to describe it” she suggested, turning away from the blonde. 

“Either way, I’m glad I ran into you earlier today” Adrien stated, putting his arm around Marinette. She turned up to him and gave him a small smile, leaning her head into his shoulder. 

“So, where do you live outside of school?” Adrien asked, the pair walking out of the dorm building into the frigidly cold air. 

“Paris, my parents own a bakery” She explained with a smile, currently they were located far away from Paris, in fact the boarding school was located far up in a small town that was isolated in the woods, which meant that if you ever wanted to get off campus and into another town you needed to plan it well in advance. 

“Really? I live in Paris too” Adrien said with a smirk. 

“Maybe we could visit each other sometime outside of school” Marinette suggested. 

“Maybe?” Adrien asked, his smirk turning to a full blown smile “I think that’s an absolute “yes” princess” he responded “I mean I doubt I could go any amount of time without seeing your pretty face” he added, putting his nose in her hair happily. 

“F-flirt” she mumbled, clearly flushed.

“Did I fluster my girlfriend by calling her pretty?” He asked, giving the top of her head a kiss, she tried to hide her blush, but utterly failed as he quickly noticed the darkening pink on her cheeks. “You’re too cute” he whispered, deciding that he didn’t need to hear a response, already knowing that she found his words endearing. “So, can we agree that we’ll meet up during Christmas break?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course, but I’ll warn you, my dad is… excitable” Marinette explained “I’m sure once I introduce them to my boyfriend they’ll definitely strangle you while simultaneously interrogating you” she said with a small giggle. 

“I’ll go through anything to be with you” He whispered, smiling once again as a large amount of pink covered her cheeks, from there they went and ate dinner together, it wasn’t necessarily overly romantic, especially due to the fact that numerous students were eating there as well, even with that they enjoyed themselves, getting to know eachother better as they spoke. Adrien made sure to make a few comments that put a blush on Marinette’s cheeks, all because he found it cute as she scrambled to find a response. As they finished they started walking back towards their dorm rooms when Adrien got an idea. 

“Care for a walk  _ my _ princess?” he asked, extending a hand. 

“I went from “princess” to “my princess” in a night, so am I correct to assume that I’m yours now?” She joked.

“Only if you want to be” He responded, he took off his long overcoat and slipped it over her shoulders all in one clean and seemingly practiced move as he walked out of the door into the frigid night air. 

“Well in that case I think that’ll be a yes” she whispered in response. Adrien smirked and placed a hand on her back, gently turning her into him, he brought her body flush against his own and leaned over her, her head leaning back to meet his eyes. He leaned in a little, only stopping when their lips were mere centimeters apart.

“You drive me crazy  _ my  _ princess” he whispered, then kissed her for the third time, and it was even more amazing than the first time. Their lips mingled as the cold bit at their appendages, neither cared as both were infatuated with the others lips, feeling butterflies flutter in each other's stomachs as their heartbeats combined and created one rhythmic beat between the two. When they finally separated Marinette was desperately clinging onto his shirt while Adrien held her at the small of her back, her entire lower half pressed up flatly against his. A smile went to her lips as her cheeks were warmed by the blush forming. “Are you up for cuddling now?” he asked, but it turned out the question was rhetorical as he picked her up bridal style and started briskly walking back towards his room. 

“I assume that I don't have much of a choice now?” Marinette asked with a full and clear smile. 

“Hmmm” Adrien hummed playfully “there is always a choice, but I know for a fact that you want to cuddle” he added. 

“You’re definitely right” Marinette replied, leaning her head against his chest. Adrien smirked as he entered his room, Nino was off somewhere or another, but that really didn’t matter, all that mattered right now was his bed, so he flopped down on top of it, leaning against the wall behind him as Marinette curled up in his arms. His lap was apparently the seat of choice as she rested her head against his chest, her legs curled closely to her body, allowing Adrien to draw circles on her knees. They didn’t talk much, instead allowing their close proximity to speak for them as their body heat mixed together, warming the both of them throughout their heart. Adrien looked at her hair, tightly tied in pigtails, he reached a finger and plucked out the hair tie, releasing half of a beautiful inky black mop of hair. “What are you doing?” Marinette questioned, feeling the tension in her hair dissipate. 

“It’s hard to run my fingers through your hair when it’s all tied up” Adrien responded, pulling the other tie from her hair, immediately placing his fingers in her hair, gently massaging her scalp as he worked out the knots.

“Mmm” Marinette hummed in appreciation as he did so, the gentle feeling lulling her to sleep quickly. Adrien smiled, it had only taken her a few moments to fall asleep in his arms, that could either attest to the fact that she didn’t get much sleep in her normal routine or was comfortable enough with Adrien to fall asleep in his arms. He chose to believe the latter, thinking that it was a much nicer sentiment. 

**Nino- Alya’s freaking out, wanted me to make sure that you didn’t murder Marinette**

Adrien smirked at his friends message, he opened his camera and extended an arm, taking a picture of Marinette curled up in his arms, he sent it off to Nino before adding something.

**Adrien- Tell Alya to chill out, me and Marinette are just cuddling.**

**Nino- I can assume that you and Alya didn’t get off on the right foot?**

**Adrien- Not entirely, but I’m sure she’ll fill you in.**

He placed his phone on the nightstand and leaned back, his own eyes fluttering down as his nose was filled with the sweet scent of vanilla and tea leaves, a smell that was wafting off Marinette.

_ A smell he was coming to love. _

Adrien's eyes jumped open as his door flew open, hitting the hinges as it flew back, he immediately took a protective hold on Marinette. Alya walked in with slitted eyes, staring him down angrily. He softened a bit, still keeping his hands on Marinette as he returned the glare to Alya, apparently they were going to be feuding for a while. 

“Alya, calm down” Nino requested, placing a hand on her shoulder “they’re fine” he added, his hand falling down to her back. Marinette stirred a little, her partially sleeping body searching for the crook of Adriens neck. Alya breathed in and released it in one long and exaggerated sigh. 

“If they find you past curfew then you’ll both be in trouble” She warned, pointing a finger towards Adrien. 

“What time is it?” He asked, looking towards Nino. 

“Half past nine” he explained. Alya was still stiffly planted in the doorway, eyeing down Adrien with a look that was saying ‘I would kill you right now if I could’ that was very easy to tell. Apparently Adrien could read Alya easily, so it would be no surprise that he had already figured out that she had feelings for Nino. 

“I’ll bring her back to your room before curfew” he whispered, careful not to wake Marinette up “Does she ever get sleep?” Adrien questioned. Alya’s lips were pressed into a thin line, trying to think about how she wanted to answer. 

“She’s a night owl” she stated flatly. Adrien nodded a little, wether he liked it or not he had to admit that the tense situation made him uncomfortable. 

“I’ll bring her back” he said with a small nod “How’s your scounging for evidence going?” he asked, not able to keep the smirk off her face. Her teeth grinded together, she was angry and that was clearly evident to everyone in the room, it wouldn’t be a surprise to Adrien if Marinette could sense it too. 

“Make sure she’s back by curfew” she barked, storming off. 

“I guess you two aren’t best friends?” Nino questioned, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. 

“Not really” Adrien sighed. 


	3. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new boy appears and surprises Adrien with a secret told.

**I should mention that Marinette and Adrien are seventeen in this story, I really don’t know if I’ve mentioned that. Originally I was going to add Nathaniel, but then I remembered that Nathaniel is super shy, so I decided that I would add an original character instead. Hope you enjoy!**

Adrien sighed as he walked out of the shower, idly holding his shirt in front of him as he walked to his bed, body still slightly damp. Clad in his boxer shorts he took out his phone and started browsing social media, seeing numerous cat memes made for people over the age of fifty, yet he loved them more than most knew. A few knocks came from his door, likely meaning Nino locked himself out once again, which was especially odd since the door was unlocked.

“It’s unlocked” He called, focusing on the door now. What he didn’t expect was to see Marinette walk into the room and immediately turn into a deep red tomato, he smirked and stood up, closing the distance between the two “What do you need, princess?” he asked. Her eyes and head were firmly planted away from him, looking at anything but him.

“I-I… I-” she couldn’t get any other words out, in fact she was hard pressed to look at anything but him. He smiled and put a finger under her chin, gently pulling her head to look at him. 

“It’s ok, you can look” he said calmly, gently placing a hand on her back and pulled her closer “And touch, if you feel so inclined” he teased, enjoying how flustered she looked. He pulled a hand from her side and placed it against his chest, reveling the feeling of her fingers trailing his skin, even more so the feeling of warmth that followed her fingers in close pursuit. 

“Y-y-you’re m-more fit t-than I t-though” she said as her fingers trailed down to his abdomen, the stutter turning her sentence into a trainwreck of words, Adrien was purely surprised that she was able to form a coherent sentence. 

“Mmmm, I’m glad you like it” he responded with a whisper “You’re cuter than I thought” he added confidently before quickly yanking her straight into him which caused both of her hands to end up firmly planted on his chest, somehow she turned an even darker shade of red. “Can we talk about how your hands are tiny?” he asked, smirking as he once again started to lean in. 

“They’re not tiny, I would say they’re averag-” she was cut off by Adrien.

“Marinette?” he asked, speaking again once he saw her eyes focus on him “Shut up” he requested right before allowing their lips to meet. Adrien kept it brief, simply kissing her bottom lip before moving back to gauge her reaction. She had a small smile on her face, a small and wobbly one that was wavering a little. 

“Do...D-do y-you want t-to put clothes o-o-on?” she asked, her blush still present and stutter very clear. 

“Hmmmm” he hummed in contemplation “I don't think so” he responded “you’re really cute when you’re trying to figure out how to handle me when I’m mostly naked” he said with a cheeky grin “Makes me wonder” he teased, unable to control his smile. 

“Please” she cried with a pout. 

“Alright princess, I’m sorry” he stated, giving her a kiss on the forehead, he took his shirt off of his bed and slipped it over himself “Ta-da” he said with a playful tone, extending his arms out before pulling her into a hug again “better?” he asked.

“A little” she commented, her smile still visibly present. He hugged her tightly and dropped back on his bed, holding her tightly against his chest. 

“So why did you come rapping on my chamber door this morning?” he asked, his hands drifting down to the small of her back. 

“He’s hot and well read” Marinette said in a playful and dreamy tone. 

“Tip of the iceberg darling” he responded, only to have Marinette's eyes slightly narrow at him “Do you hate sayings related to icebergs?” he asked, an eyebrow quirking upwards, not sure what she was exactly narrowing her eyes out. 

“Darling?” She asked “I thought I was princess?” she asked with her face drooping a bit. 

“I didn’t know you liked that name so much” Adrien replied with a smirk “I’m assuming you don't like darling?” he asked, gently running his hand up and down her back. 

“Nope” she responded. 

“Alright princess” he smirked “No more darling” he added, his fingernails gently running down her back.

“Good, it makes you sound like a cheesy cowboy” she responded, nuzzling into his shirt. Adrien smirked, moving his hand from her back to the long hair that covered the back of her neck. 

“Cheesy cowboys are cool” Adrien responded “Clint Eastwood, John Wayne, Roy Rogers? Those guys are all so amazing” he said with a smile. 

“Those guys aren’t cheesy cowboys, most of them are dead, but cool, cowboys” she responded, her eyes drooping closed “Either way, I like being your princess” she murmured, almost embarrassed by what she was saying. 

“Can do my princess” he whispered in reply, gently rubbing her back “So, why did you come gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door?” he asked with a small snicker. He saw the small smirk come from Marinette’s face as she heard him once again quote The Raven. 

“I’m not sure, I guess I just wanted to see you” She stated, curling her legs up so her knees were up towards her chest. “I’m really comfortable” she whispered, rubbing her head against his chest repeatedly. 

“I’m glad” Adrien responded, deciding not to mention how much his heart fluttered and also deciding to ignore the way his heart throbbed the moment he looked down and saw Marinette completely curled up against him “Do you want to get something to eat?” he asked “I could probably bully Nino into bringing us something from the dining hall” he added.

“Mmm” Marinette hummed, choosing not to respond. 

“Don't fall asleep on me princess” he begged “I’m not wearing pants and I’d rather put some on before Nino comes barging in” her eyes lifted open, she groaned and pushed off his chest. 

“If I can't fall asleep on you, then what’s the point of keeping you around?” she teased, eyes half lidded. 

“I’m an amazing kisser” he responded “I have an amazing sense of humor” he added, scratching the stubble on his chin for a few moments as he thought “You don't want to admit it, but my lap is slowly but surely becoming your favorite seat” he suggested, noting the blush on her face. She groaned before responding.

“I don't know how I can be attracted to someone currently wearing cat boxers” she sighed. 

“Well if you want I can always take them off” He smirked, happy to see her mouth open slightly as her blush deepened “Or even better you can put them on” he added, enjoying how her eyes rolled as her blush started to slowly lighten. 

“I’ll talk to you later” she grumbled, sitting up.

Adrien held a book in his hand as his eyes glanced over the words, his glasses reflecting the lights of the dining hall. His leg crossed the other as his ankle rested on his other knee, he carefully flipped the page and started reading the words. His phone chimed, breaking his concentration, he opened his phone and smirked as he saw Marinette’s message.

**Marinette- how did you put your cat boxers on my bed?**

He let out a small laugh before typing a quick response.

**Adrien- I have my ways ;) Plus, I think they would look cute on you**

He tucked his phone away in his jacket pocket and went back to his book, one of his personal favorites  _ The Old Man and The Sea.  _

**Marinette- if I wear them will you stop freaking out?**

**Adrien- Hmmm, not sure, I think we need to negotiate, I’m in the dining hall if you’re ready**

He went back to his book and started reading again, then he felt the cushion of the seat next to him slump down slightly as someone sat next to him. He knew it wasn’t Marinette since she would have commented on his previous text, so instead he completely ignored them even though he felt their eyes fixed on them.

“Old man and the sea? That’s one of my personal favorites” They commented, he could tell it was a guy, but frankly he just wished they would leave.

“That’s nice” he sighed, hoping they would leave. 

“But man is not made for defeat. A man can be destroyed but not defeated” he quoted, reciting a line from the book “In my opinion that is some of the best writing Hemmingway has ever done” he said, leaning down, his elbows leaning on his knees. 

“Do you plan on staying here for long?” Adrien asked, sliding his glasses down his nose slightly. 

“If so, tell me now so I can leave” he demanded. The boy smirked, giving him a small glare that would go unnoticed to most, but to Adrien it was painfully obvious.

“You’ve got some bark to you” the boy laughed “I’m not here for long, just waiting to see if someone comes by” he added, looking around the dining hall. 

“Amazing how I really don’t care” Adrien growled “I suggest you leave” he added, shutting his book with a small slap. 

“Doesn’t matter much” he responded “I see the girl I was looking for” he said as he leaned back a little “you see the really petite girl with the pigtails? Amazing tiny bust and an even better rear end” he said with a deep inhale “I’ve been trying to take her back to my room for a few months now” he explained “Total package right there, guarantee you she’s a loud one in bed, then you got the fact that she’s so small she could fit in the palm of your hand… actually guys have been making bets on who’s gonna get with her first, I’m planning on taking the girl, heck I’d take the girl and ignore the money” Adrien felt his vision go red, he saw Marinette starting to walk over and he had to figure out whether or not he could kill this boy without Marinette noticing or not. He breathed in deeply as Marinette walked over to him with a smile, the moment she was within arm reach he pulled her in his lap, immediately turning to the boy next to him with murder written in his eyes. 

“I suggest you leave me and  _ my girlfriend _ before I do something I regret” he warned through gritted teeth. The boy returned the glare to Adrien and stood up, apparently his confidence hadn’t faltered from Adriens warning. The boy let out a surprised breath as he stood up and turned to the girl perched in the blonde's lap.

“It’s nice to see you again Marinette, but it appears I am unwelcome” he apologized to Marinette, giving her a small bow before slowly and cooly walking off. 

“What was that?” Marinette asked, turning to view him “Did Liam do something?” she asked, 

“Nothing to worry about princess” he responded, giving her a small smile. 

“Considering how you just chilled me to the bone with that threat, there is most definitely something to worry about” she responded, a slight pout. 

“Don't worry” he requested, pulling her close to him “he just said a few… unwelcome statements” he added, giving her a smirk “And I’ve dealt with guys like that, the best way to deal with them is a meaningless threat” he said with a shrug. Marinette seemed to think for a few moments before leaning against him. 

“What did he say?” she asked, tucking her nose against the space just below his ear. 

“Don't worry bout that my princess” he requested, she seemed a bit conflicted for a moment “please” he begged. 

“Adrien” she started, narrowing her eyes slightly. 

“Marinette, trust me” he said beggingly “I’ve dealt with so many guys like him before, you’ll be better for not knowing what he said” he suggested, taking off his glasses completely. She breathed in for a few seconds, turning to him with a slight look of worry. 

“Was he... talking about me?” she asked carefully, her eyes drifting downwards towards Adriens thighs, she placed her hand on his thigh, trying to calm herself. His face softened greatly, gently running soothing hands over her back. 

“No” he whispered calmly “He just said some nasty stuff to me, apparently he has a feud with me that I didn’t know about” he added, giving her a small smile. He took his hand and placed it on her cheek, gently running his thumb across it. “Alright?” he asked with a smile. 

“Yeah” she responded, closing her eyes and leaning into his hand a little. Adrien smirked, taking his hand off her cheek and returning it to her hip, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “By the way, your boxers are very comfortable” she whispered, her smile sly and playful. 

“My lady, you do drive me crazy” he said with a smirk. He loved the playful attitude he had discovered in her and loved it even more when she became flirtatious with it, mostly because it made his heart feel like it was about to explode with love. 

“Now I just need the rest of the ensemble” She explained, leaning on his shoulder as he pulled his book out again. 

“I think that’d be nice” he said, his eyes traveling towards the top of his head “My princess clad in her knights clothing” he said with a smirk. 

“Knight?” she asked, her everlasting playful smile on her face. 

“You’re my princess, so it seems fitting that I be your night” Adrien replied, not sure what she was getting at. 

“More like the princess and the scoundrel” She responded with a giggle. 

“I don't know” he sighed “I always found myself to be more of a Luke Skywalker type, so that would make you my sister” he said, making a small grimace. Marinette gave him a smile, making herself comfortable in the crook of his neck as he went back to his book. No one really cared about the couple who were cuddling on the couch of the dining room, mostly because they looked like many other new couples that were in the honeymoon phase. Yet one person was focused on them, eyes glaring at the comfortable pair.

_ And Adrien knew it. _

He could feel the sole stare, deciding to ignore it, he refocused on the book, yet the words barely transferred into his mind, instead he thought about the girl curled up in his lap. The girl who’s breath was gently tickling his ear while his hair gently moved with each exhale. He turned his head and leaned back a little to touch their foreheads together, feeling the air move from her nostrils against his face. 

“Have I ever told you that you were beautiful?” Adrien asked, running his fingers down her back. 

“Your eyes are closed” she responded. 

“Doesn’t matter” he replied with a smile “I already know” he added, taking his forehead off of hers and looking around, noting that Liam was still giving him a death stare that did nothing to affect him “Let’s get out of here” he requested, gently picking her up. 

“And go where?” She asked, gently placing her hands around his neck and playing with the ends of his hair, gently curling a tuft around her finger. 

“We could cuddle more, or we could actually do something different for the first time” he suggested.

“What couple doesn’t spend ninety percent of their time together cuddling?” Marinette smirked “Plus you make a great pillow” she added. 

“I’m glad you think so” 

“Your hair is soft too” she added “and you smell nice”

“You’ve been smelling me?” Adrien smirked, walking into the dorm halls. 

“It’s not my fault your scent sticks to me like an alley cat” she responded “In fact, you stick to me like an alley cat” she groaned. 

“Well then I’ll happily be your alley cat” 

Adrien threw a fist into the sandbag in front of him, raising another and quickly attacking the bag, the routine went pretty much the same way for a few minutes, only increasing speed and footing as he attacked the bag attached to the ceiling. It swayed as the hits numbered, his knuckles aching as they began to bruise from the intensive beat down of the bag. He threw one last anger ridden fist at the bag that hit and caused it to swing a little further than it had before, he steadied it and huffed a few times his sweat dripping down to the rubber mat that lined the floor of the fitness room. Multiple people ran on treadmills and aggressively pedaled bikes, but Adrien preferred the punching bag, after all it was relatively useful to know how to punch and punch harder than someone might expect. Yet none of that was on his mind as he assaulted the poor inanimate bag, instead he was focused and the boy he now knew as Liam. The boy who had randomly admitted that he, along with numerous other guys, were having sexual desires pointed towards her. He had taken it with a grain of salt, but Liam had no reason to lie to Adrien, which made his comment about bets all the more terrifying. He knew what people were capable of, especially since he knew himself, but the fact that there might have been people out there placing bets on who could have sex with Marinette first was truly terrifying. Adrien wasn’t an idiot, he was attracted to Marinette physically and that was obvious, she was an extremely beautiful girl in all ways, but that was not why he fell in love with her and finding someone physically attractive definitely didn’t warrant placing bets on who would sleep with her first. He let out a sigh and left the fitness room, walking back towards his own room as he slipped his ring back on. He already knew that he wasn’t going to be telling Marinette what he found out that day, that was painfully clear, but it was still on his mind. 

_ Did she know? _

Did she know that there were numerous guys out there who were talking about her like she was a piece of meat? 

_ She knew Liam, but did she know that Liam was one of those guys? _


End file.
